1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a device for cancelling a narrow band interference in a single carrier signal representative of received symbols.
The present invention is related to narrow band interferer cancellation in telecommunication systems based on single carrier modulation the demodulation of which is implemented in the frequency domain.
For example and in a non limitative way, the present invention may be applied to single carrier orthogonal frequency division multiplex modulation scheme (SC-OFDM).
2. Description of the Related Art
SC-OFDM is a modulation scheme with OFDM-type multiplexing but single-carrier-like envelope. It can be implemented either in the time-domain or in the frequency-domain. In the last case, it is also called (Discrete Fourier Transform) DFT-spread OFDM, or SC-FDE (Single Carrier Frequency Domain Equalisation) or SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access). The frequency domain implementation is generally preferred, especially in the receiver.